The Lost Allen Found At Last (Hiatus)
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Allen has been lost for 5 years and everyone except Kanda has given up on ever finding him. This is Kanda's first Mission alone since Allen desapeared. Yoai Allen x Kanda Will get worse with graphics and nudity as it goes on, Not bad for first eps.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1 - The lost Allen found at last.

Kanda had been alone for a long 5 year's because Allen had mystirically gone missing on one of his mission's. They haven't heard a word from him since the last phone call he made when he was almost done. But in reality they never really actually bothered to look for him, And by this time the few who had searched for him had pretty much quit. Except for Kanda and Lenalee, They were still searching. But neither of them ended up finding any clues that could lead them to where he was, It was like Allen had been wiped off the face of the earth. Lenalee had just given up on ever finding Allen, But Kanda knew in his heart that Allen was still out there somewhere.

This was Kanda's first mission Alone for along time because for the last 4 years they sent him on only a few mission's and what ever mission's they did send him on he ended up going with Lavi, Lenalee or one of the other exorcists. But he was ready to go on his mission's Alone now and was happy to be heading out. He was being set to a small village located close to the artic, in the montians and suronded by lots of forest. When he got there he was just exausted he had been on a plane for 3 hour's and had to walk for 2 because he didn't have enought money to take a train the rest of the way if he wanted to be able to get back by plane. As he took his first step's in to town he thought the place was strange but he was more hungry then curious so he started to head to a small resturant. As he walked into the resturant there was a really old woman sitting in a chair looking out the window. She turned her head and looked at kanda and knew instantly that he was a traveler.

Old Women " I warn you young man don't go in to the forest no matter what or the monster in the log cabin will eat you."

Kanda thought that the warning she gave was kind of creepy which meant he was headed on the right derection and that he was going to have to go to check for inocence in the forest. So after Kanda had finished eating he decided to head straight in to the forest. As he walked the wind sounded like it was speaking to him as it whisled around the tree's, He was a little cold because it was a strong cool wind that was blowing everywhere, and as the sun rised higher in to the sky it's light could barley shine through the branches that shook in the breeze. As he walked further in to the forest it started to get thicker until he came to a slightly larg e enough opening where the log house that the women from earlyer had been talking about. The suns bright rays reached in to the opening and shun down on a young man with brown hair chopping wood. When the young man finished cutting wood he headed inside, So when Kanda got to the house he knocked on the door and it took a few minites but the young boy opened.

Young boy " Hello, what would you like?"

Kanda " I would just like to ask a few question's?"

Young boy " If it's only a few then it's fine."

Kanda " 1st what would you know about the creepy roumors going around the town."

Young boy " I've never heard anything about a roumor."

Kanda " Oh..., Well never mind then."

Kanda just left and walked all the way back in town to get more detail about this monster living in the log cabin deep in to the forest. He went back to the resturant from early and asked the old woman a few question's until she asked for a description of who he had seen. Kanda descibed the guy he had seen early and the old women just laughted then turned to look at him.

Old women " You saw the wrong kid, the moster has pure white hair."

Kanda " But the guy had brown hair clearly."

Old women " You saw Lexus the only one who go's in there to see the monster."

Kanda " Then what does the white haired monster look like."

Old women " While the most noticable thing is the red tatoo looking thing going over his left eye."

As soon as Kanda heard her say he had a tatoo over his left eye he rushed out as fast as he could straight back in to the forest where he came out and back deep in to the forest to the small log cabin. When Kanda was at the cabin he knocked on the door but got no anwser so he broke open the door, As he walked in he saw Allen sleeping on the small bed in the corner of the room. Kanda ran straight over to him and gave him a huge hug. Allen opened his eyes and looked cofussed so Kanda let go of him.

Kanda " Whats wrong."

Allen " Um ... Who are you."

Kanda " Are you joking, Allen really."

Allen " How do you know my name."

Right at that moment they boy who the old women called lexus came in and pushed Kanda away from Allen.

Lexus " Who are you and what do you want from him."

Kanda " What happened why can't he remeber me." ( A tear driped from Kanda's left eye and then he wiped it away.)

Lexus " What are you talking about he has memories."

Kanda " How can he have memories if he dosen't remeber me."

Lexus " How can he remeber someone he's never met before."

Kanda " But he has met me."

Lexus walked to the fridge on the other side of the room and took a needle from the fridge and walked over and injected it in to Allen's arm. Second's after Allen passed out and the boy put him on the bed.

Lexus " Go away."

Kanda " What, No give me Allen back."

Lexus " No, He's mine i saved him from all the pain he was in."

Kanda " Saved him from what pain."

Lexus " The pain he was going through when he was told his lover named Kanda had just died."

Kanda " Who told him that."

Lexus " A guy called the mellenium earl."

Kanda " Well clearly i'm alive, So give him back and what happened to his memorey."

Lexus " He was in so much pain so I erased the memorey's and stole him away from the battle field."

Kanda " But if you would have left his memorey's alone he would havfe come back to the order and found out that I was Alive."

Lexus " With the pain you caused him you had no right to keep him so i took him away from you."

Then Lexus walked over to the small shelf with a lock on the other side of the room and got a sword out of it. Then he slowly unshethed it and then pointed the tip of it right at Kanda.

Lexus " Get out Now or Die."

Kanda " Yeah right like you can take me on." ( Unsheathed his sword.)

Lexus " Then lets see, now raise your sword."

The fight was over in a matter of seconds because lexus was more then a ametuer he also sucked at using a sword to. When the fight was over Kanda took the body outsid ebehind the house and then decided it was better for Allen to sleep a little before they were to leave so Kanda just started to search for anything of Allen's, He ended up finding Allen's entire exorcist it was all covered in dust and when kanda picked it up a small picture fell up of the pocket. It was covered i tears and it was a picture of him and Kanda. When he walked over and was about to wake him up he noticed that his hair was down his back and the tips had the remanents of them attempting to die it. Kanda put his hand in Allen's hair and pulled a strand close to his face and kissed it. Right at that moment Kanda felt whole again and that his soul purpose to find his lover was done and now they could be together, But he knew he had to get past the lose of memories first. Right as Kanda droped the strand of hair Allen woke up his eyes opening slowly.

Allen " Um ... Like i asked before who are you."

Kanda " My name is Kanda Yuu.

Allen " Then why are you here."

Kanda " I've come to pick you up"

Allen " So then where are we going."

Kanda " Home, I've come to bring you back home."

Kanda leaned down and kissed Allen's forehead then handed him his exorcist outfit to get changed in to. Allen got ready and then went in to the back room and grabed a jacket.

Kanda " Are you ready to go then."

Allen " Ya, I've got I can't find Lexus to say goodbye."

Kanda " He left earlyer and told me to just take you with me when we were ready to go if he wasn't back yet." Kanda lied LOL

Allen " Ok then i guess all that's left to do is go."

Kanda "Let's go then."

As the 2 left they walked all the way to the village and stoped at the resturant and got some food, Everyone was watching them. As they were leaving the town some kid threw a rock at Allen but kanda just hit it away and got them to the train station. They didn't have to walk because he found alot of money in a jar in the cupboard where lexus took his sword from. They got on the train and started on there way back to ther order. Well on train Allen ended up falling A sleep with his head leaning on Kanda's sholder. But the ride went by really fast and by the time kanda noticed that it had been a while they were already at the small airport. Right after Kanda got Allen on the airplane he walked off and phoned Lenalee to tell her before the to flight.

Lenalee " What is it did you finish your mission already."

Kanda " Yeah if finished already and i'm on my way back but i also found someone."

Lenalee "Who'd ya find."

Kanda " I found him, I found Allen."

Lenalee "You found him, Really."

Kanda " Yeah, But there's something else."

Lenalee "What else."

Kanda " Never mind you'll find out when we get back."

Lenalee "Ok then, See you when you get back."

Kanda said bye then hanged up the phone and went back to his seat and sat beside Allen.

Allen " Who'd you just phone."

Kanda " I just gave Lenalee a phone call."

Allen " Why do i remeber that name."

Kanda " Because she's one of your closest friends."

Allen sat silently for a little while trying to remeber her but he just couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Kanda just pated his head and then the to of them went to sleep with there heads resting on each other. They slept the entire plane ride and when they arvied Kanda had just woken up so he woke Allen up. They were in the small town that was very close to the order.

Allen "Now where do we go."

Kanda " To the train station to take the train that goes bye the bottom of the mountian the order is on/in."

They got on to the train and then they rode it to where they had to get off. When they got to the small boat they need to use to get in to the order Allen got in first then Kanda got in and used a stic to push agianst the ground below them so they would move. When the boat arrvied at the entrance and Allen had just gotten off the boat and was waiting for Kanda to get out when Lenalee ran over to him and gave him a hug.

Allen " Who are you."

Lenalee " What's wrong with him Kanda."

Kanda " All of his memories were erased by a kid named lexus but don't tell him and lets just give him some time."

Lenalee grabed Allen's arm and draged him to the doctor's office inside the order. The doctor asked Lenalee what was wrong then she saw Allen.

Lenalee " Please figure out what's wrong with his memories and the reason why they are gone."

Allen " Um... Can I ask you something."

Lenalee " Um ... Sure. "

Allen " Who are you?"

Lenalee "I'm Lenalee so can you do me a favor and go with the doctor for a check up."

The doctor grabed Allen's hand and started to drag him away and since Kanda didn't think it was a bad idea for Allen to get a check up he just stood there and waited for his return.


	2. Chapter 2

ch. 2 The returned memories.

When Allen had finally came out of the infirmary he was really tierd because he had been in there for quite a while. As he look out around the only thing in the hall way was Kanda sitting in a chair almost he stood up and went over to him and the doctor.

Doctor "His memory lose has been induced by a very strong drug."

Kanda " So then when will his memories return."

Doctor " We honestly don't know it could be anytime now."

Kanda " So what do we do with him till they return."

Doctor "He'll have to be watched by some one at all time's to make sure something dosen't happen to him. So you'll have to take care of him till his memories come back."

Kanda " Well it can't be to long he did remeber lenalee's name but he could remeber her face."

Doctor "That mean's the medication is probly wearing off, so it won't be much longer."

Kanda smiled and took Allen's hand and they started to walk down the hall way. They came to the entrance of Kanda's room and opened the door and they saw a bunch of boxes they were there because Allen's room had been emptyed and Kanda kept all of Allens stuff so it wouldn't end up getting throwen away.

Kanda "This is my room ok, But you'll be staying here untill your room is ready and your memories have returned ok."

Allen " okay, But can we go eat because I'm really hungry."

Kanda " Ya it's fine lets go get some food."

They walked back the way they came from but turned a little earlyer then where the infirmary is. Allen looked in to this huge room with table's.

Allen " Wow."

Kanda " What do you want i'll pay for you with the money i got from the trip."

Allen " I would like one of everything."

Kanda " Well your apitite hasen't changed at all and how can you eat all of that."

Allen " Um, well i usually eat alot more."

Kanda " So you have changed, Your able to eat more."

Allen just smiled at Kanda as they got all there food, of course they sat close to the kistchen because of all the food Allen ordered, After about 20 minites They were both done eating so they left to head back to there room. As they were walking back to the room Allen looked at Kanda with tears in his eye's.

Kanda " What's wrong."

Allen " Kanda...(Allen passed out right in to Kada's arm's with tears coming from his eyes).

Kanda wasn't worried that much so he just picked him up and carried him back to the room and let him sleep for a little while. After just a few minite's Allen woke up tears just flowing down from his eye's as he stared at Kanda.

Kanda " What's wrong."

Allen " I...I thought...that...you were...you were...de...de...dead."

Allen flew from where he layed in the bad in to a hug with Kanda. As he turned Kanda's head and passionatly kissed him.

Kanda " Your memories are back."

Allen " What are you talking about you just brought me back i never lost my memories."

Kanda " What year do you think it is."

Allen "Um...It's 5026." {I didn't remeber if they ever metioned the date in the anime or manga so i made my own...writer's note}

Kanda " Um... It's actually 5031 it's almost the aniversity of when you went missing too. It's will be exactly 5 year's from that day in 4 days."

Allen " Why can i only remeber you bring me on a train back here."

Kanda " It's a side effect you'll probably get your memories back from the last 5 year's when the medicine wears off...mabye."

Allen " Well it dosen't matter if i don't remeber the last 5 years as long as i remeber you."

Allen smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Kanda again but then LenaLee knocked on the door and they shot apart right before she walked in. LenaLee walked up to Allen and wiped away the tears that were on the edge of his eyes.

LenaLee " You shouldn't cry, Your back , Your home so it's ok now."

Allen " No i was crying because I triped on something and got a piece of glass in my hand ."

LenaLee " Let me see."

Allen out of desperstion cut his own hand behind his back with his finger nail. He bit his lip as he showed it to her and she started to disinfect it. Kanda just stood there laughing at him as he winced in pain.

LenaLee " Well now that your hand is fixed up ( Allen stared at his hand which was wraped in a white peace of cloth). We should get going your room's ready for you to use."

Allen " Ok , Will just grab these boxes and then head there."

LenaLee picked up a Box and both the boy's got the rest. Then they walked down the hall way and headed to his room. As they were walking Kanda was going to tell LenaLee that he had his mempry's back but Allen got him not to. But as they were walking a unwanted iturubtion apeared. As Lavi walked out of his Bedroom.

Allen " Hey, Lavi how you been." ( Allen covered his mouth right away thinking to himself aw crap this is going to hurt really bad).

Lavi " Hey how do you I thought your memerious had been erased by some guy."

Allen " Um...Well...There back."

LenaLee turned with tear's in her eye's and smaked Allen across the face then turned to kanda.

LenaLee " Did you know."

Kanda " Uhhh... well yeah."

LenaLee pulled her arm back as far as possible and swung her hand straight at Kanda's closed his eyes then Clash as the sound of wind and the sound of a clap meaning that she had hit something. But when he opened his eye's there Allen stood with his eye's watering he was in so much pain. LenaLee ran away in tear's.

Allen "Oww ... damn that hurt."

Lavi " You totally asked for that." ( Laughting so hard he could barley stand.)

Kanda " Are you going after her."

Allen " No I'm just going back to your room i'm to tired and my face is killing me, damn she hit's hard."

Kanda just smilled and took Allen's hand and they left Lavi there laughing and walked back to the room in silence. When they got to the room Allen instantly pushed Kanda against the wall and started to kiss him.

Kanda " Stop...your being to ruff."

Allen " But i missed you so much."

Kanda pushed Allen down on the bed and continued to kiss him but did it alot more gently. Then he fliped on his back and they layed there together Allen curled up with his head on Kanda and fell asleep. Shortly right after Kanda kissed the top of his head and went to sleep too. So they layed there asleep together with the feeling of what they were both missing filled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Inocence out of Control.

Knock, Knock , Knock

Lenalee "Kanda,Allen i know your in there open up already."

Whispering - Allen" be quite so she can't tell were here." Kanda "Why?" Allen "Well , I don't really feel like getting hit across the face again." Kanda " Come on, Why would she hit you and if we leave her out there yelling and she comes in were in trouble."

Bang

The door Smashed in to multiple piece's as it un-hooked from the hinges. Lenalee stood there in her black boots looking really pissed off.

Lenalee "I knew you were in here."

Lenalee walked over and smacked Allen across the face, She was crying but Kanda didn't notice and was laughing but was hiding it by putting his hand over top of his mouth. Lenalee walked over and now Kanda could see the tear's in her eyes but every time he thought of of Allen getting hit because he made her mad made him Lauge even more and he just couldn't stop until he saw the pain of betrayel in her eye's then he stoped laughing and took her in his arm's gently. He looked back at Allen's face who was blushing but also had jelousy mixed in his facial Kanda let go of Lenalee.

Kanda " We were just playing around, came down it's okay now we won't do it again."

Lenalee camed down and went over to Allen and helped him up.

Lenalee " I'm sorry for what i did i over reacted."

Allen " Naw it was all my fault i've kind of been asking for it."

Kanda " Now that that's done what did you come here for."

Lenalee " Um,...We've got a mission."

Allen "Then let's hurry up and leave and why exactly are 3 of needed for 1 mission."

LenaLee " Actually there will be 4 of us we've still got to go and pick up Lavi."

They got out of Kanda's room and started to walk down the hallway towards Lavi's room. As they were walking Allen's head started killing him then teh pain got worse and his head was feeling's of greif and pain mixed as he started to breath a single star slowly driped down from his right eye. Kanda turned and wallked over to Alled when he heard him start hyperverntalating.

Kanda " What's wrong?"

Allen " Nothing, My eye's got fuzzy all of a sudden."

Kanda " Then why are you crying."

Allen "I'm not crying."

Allen was about to speak when his vision desipeared and he collapsed in to Kanda's Arm' droped to the ground just to make sure he caught Allen completley.

LenaLee "What's wrong with him."

Kanda " I don't know he said his head was hurting and his vision was blurry and was about to talk again when he passed out."

LenaLee " He's probobly tierd. Pick him up and lets hurry up and get to Lavi's room."

Kanda set Allen down on the ground and then got LenaLee to help him get him up in to his arm's without accidently droping him over the carried Allen in his arm's al the way to Lavi's room and then set him down on the bed. As they waited for Lavi to get changed in to some presentible cloths Allen started breathing normally again. When Lavi was ready Kanda picked Allen up again and they went on there way to the briefing room. When they got there Kanda set Allen down on the extremely large couch and then sat down by his feet. Kanda taped on Allen's leg and tryed to wake him up. Allen didn't move at all for a little while then all of a sudden out of no where his inocence activated and he was surrounded in a pretty white robe.

LenaLee" What the hell...how he's asleep insint he, How can this even be possible his inocence activated."

Right then Allen opened his eyes, He look at Kanda puzzled.

Allen "What happened."

Kanda " Well, you kind of passed out."

Allen "Owww...My head." (reaches up and grabs his head).

Kanda " Also, why did you activate your inocence."

Allen " What are you talking about...(Looks at his white robe). Ahhhh...how?why? I can't remeber activating it."

Allen tryed as hard asa he could to deactivate his Inocence but it just wouldn't.

Allen " It's stuck."

Kanda "What's stuck."

Allen " My inocence, I can't deactivate it."

Right then LenaLee's brother Koumi and asked all of them to lisen.

Kanda " Umm, Sorry but we kind of have a little problem."

Koumi " What's the problem. and why did Allen activate his inocence."

Kanda " Well that kind of is the problem he didn't activate it and it won't deactivate it either."

Koumi " Well i guess that really is quite a problem."

Allen was attempting to stand up of the couch when he colapsed in front of the couch and the claws on his hand went in to the floor. Kanda was leaning over to help him when all of a sudden the robe shot out at him.

Kanda " Why did you do that."

Allen " I didn't it's moving of it's own accord."

The robe started to attack everyone all of a sudden, It was aming to kill Allen's friends. Everyone Activated there inocence and started to fight against it to save Allen from tryed to cut the robe but he would cut one piece and another would attack him right after he tried to go straight for Allen but a cage formed around him from the robe. LenaLee couldn't do anything except dodge her friend's attacks because to destroy it she would have to hurt Allen.

Allen " Run i can't control it at all and if i lose consousess it will take control of my body."

Kanda " hold on will stop it and get you out of there."

But of all people to figure out what to do Lavi got a idea. He put a wall of fire all the way circling Allen and then opened a hole just big enough for Kanda to get inside and grab Allen. The fire disenigrated the robe and only the robe because Lavi could control what it would burn. So when Kanda got in he took a necklace he had got from Koumi early and put it right around Allen's neck and the inocence deactivated right away.

Kanda " Are you okay."

Allen " Yeah, I think soooooo..."

Allen passed out in Kanda's arm's and Koumi told them that he was fine just a little out of energy and that they could come back latter for a breifing when he found the folder with where they were to go in it. So Kanda picked Allen up and tryed to carry him but he had cut his arm pretty bad so Lavi had to carry him instead.

LenaLee "We mise well just go to Allen's room it's the closestto where we are."

Lavi "Yeah I agree he's damn heavy."

Kanda "You must be really weak because he is like super lite."

Lavi " How can you say that he weight's a fricken ton. You've got to be weaker then i am so why can you care him so easy."

Kanda "Whooo's the weak one, At least i can carry him."

Lavi " Let's test how heavy he is, LenaLee try to carry him. If she can carry him then I'm weak."

LenaLee " I don't see what this will prove but I guess, Hand him here."

Lavi carefully handed Allen over to LenaLee at first because LenaLee thought he would be heavy so she leand down but then she was carrying him like nothing. She looked so comfrtroble carrying him it was like it was as easy as carrying a baby.

LenaLee "He's so lite, Wow how weak are you Lavi."

Lavi " Your just freaks."

LenaLee " Kanda is it even possible for him to be this lite."

LenaLee went to hand Allen back to Lavi but as soon as she handed Allen to him he adroped Allen. Luckly for Allen Kanda was standing right there and dived down anf caught him before he hit the ground.

Kanda " Stop using Allen to test your guys'es strength."

Lavi " It's not my fault that he weighs as much as a elephant."

Allen "Who weight's as much as a elephant."

Kanda "Your Awake."

Allen " Well It's kind of hard to sleep when being droped even if you don't end up hitting the ground."

Lavi "Sorry , About dropping you and the elephant coment."

Allen "It's fine ( Allen smiled and then walked over and punched Lavi's arm.)

Lavi "So, I'm guessing it's not okay."

Allen " No, that was for droping me your lucky Kanda caught me or that would of been so much worse."

LenaLee laught at Lavi but then explained clearly and in great detail of why it was also partly her fault. Allen still blamed Lavi though for dropping him and also wakeing him up but instead of causing problem's they just continued to walk. LenaLee guided them to where they were going which was Allen's room. When they got there LenaLee opened the door and screamed the instanst she saw what it looked like. There were skulls, spider's and other scary things all over the place.

Allen " Are you sure were in the right room."

LenaLee " Yeah were on Floor E and his is room 895."

Kanda " Whose room was this before."

LenaLee " It was a room my brother used for storage."

Lavi " Well, That explains everything."

Allen " Um...Kanda can I stay with you."

Kanda " Why? Don't you like this room. I think All this stuff is Awsome."

Allen " Well I was just thinking after a night of sleeping in here i would like to go to hell for some R an R."

Kanda " I'll take all of the scary stuff and put it in my room if it's scarying you."

LenaLee "Um...Nothing's aloud to leave the room sorry."

Allen " I'm not sure it's safe to touch any of it any ways knoeing Koumi."

Kanda walked over to the bed in the corner of the room and sat down.

Kanda "Um, LenaLee why does he get a double bed."

LenaLee " Because i can't remove any of the stuff for you i talked them in to letting me give you a bigger bed, But at the time i didn't know the stuff in here was this bad, Like i expected somthing but all ."

Kanda "Are we aloud to take it to my room if he decide's to stay in there instead of here."

LenaLee " I guess but you'll have to move it your selves, the order only move's a bed in to a room once."

Allen " Hey will you guy's help us move everything then."

Lavi " Mise well there's nothing else to do."

Lavi and Kanda carried the bed out of Allen's room in to the hallway. Allen took the bed frame and LenaLee just carried the beding. About hafe way there Kanda droped the the bed and knocked in to Allen which losened the chain's of the necklace around Allen's neck. But they continued walking to the room while they were walking Allen had to bandage up Kanda's cut on his arm they continued to walk after that. When they got to the room Allen was setting the frame down and it caught his necklace and broke it off. Right then His Inocence re-awoke and nobody noticed because he was in the back walking behind everyone right then he colapsed to the ground trying to control his inocence from hurting his friends.

Allen " Everyone...Kanda...Run...Please run NOW."

Kanda turn to look at Allen " What?"

Right then Allen jumped over the edge of the railing as he fell he was fighting for control over his body and the robe. Teh wind rushing through his hair as he was falling the other 3 activated there inocence and jumped over the railing to get him but they were to late and he hit the ground. When the 3 got to the bottom of the fall there was dust and rubble everywhere and they could see anything and the worse thing of all they didn't know what happened to Allen and he wasn't visible throught the dust.


	4. Lemon

Ch 4 - D grey-man - kandaxallen

Kanda ran straight in to the dust and to where he saw what looked like a shadow. When the shadow was clear enough to see a red light in it all of a sudden it collapsed to the ground. Kanda ran faster and saw Allen collapsed on the ground curled up with his hand over his eye. Kanda went down on his knee's and pulled him back and saw that Allen's eye was turning red and then back to white then it turned red and white with black circles all in it and Allen passed out. Kanda picked Allen up and carried him out of the dust to where he could hear Lenalee and Lavi talking. When he got out of the dust him and Lavi both took one part of Allen's body and they jumped going over the railing that was to the hallway that lead to the infirmary.

Kanda carried Allen down the hallway running so fast that even Lenalee couldn't keep up and no one could even see Lavi they had gone so fast. When Kanda turned in to the infirmary he almost slid by he was going that fast but he didn't and he went in right away. The nurse was sitting there in her chair reading a book when she saw the blood covered Allen being carried in she right away turned and got a warm wash cloth to wipe the blood off of him so she could see what was wrong. After she had gotten all the blood wiped off she told Kanda that he would have to leave the room so she could pop his leg back in place before his innocence start's to heal him with it in the wrong spot and this is going to be painful if he wakes up but I have to do it now so you leave I can have Lavi hold him down.

The nurse yelled out the door "Lavi I know your there get your ass in here now."

Lavi came in really fast and said "What do you need?"

The nurse grabbed his arm and put it on Allen's shoulder "Hold him down as hard as you can don't let him move no matter how hard it hurts I have to pop his leg back in to the joint and I didn't tell Kanda but I also have to pop both of his arm's back in joint."

Lavi got a good grip on Allen who had just woken up when he felt Lavi grab his arm and he also didn't really know what was happening so he was freaking out already until the nurse told Lenalee to came him down. Lenalee stood beside Allen's face and talked to him until the nurse grabbed his leg and snapped it back in place. Allen screamed and tear's dripped from his eye's because when he screamed his chest moved and he had multiple broken rib's. The Nurse used an antiseptic to put Allen to sleep and then cut Allen open and wired his chest all back together. She couldn't believe what she saw when she had opened his chest up though. To her surprise by the time she had opened him up his stomach was full of white cloth around his organ's protecting him she had never seen this in her 15 years of working for the order. She just couldn't believe his innocence could actually do something like this and right after she wired it back together the white stuff surrounded his rib's to keep it sold like it was never broken but if he got hit he would get injured and probably not have an easy time moving. She closed him up and the cloth covered the mark and it was completely hiding the stitching so no one could even tell he had it stitched.

The Nurse let Kanda who had been waiting outside the whole time and back in. He sat down right beside Allen and was holding his hand waiting for him to wake up but the nurse said that there is not really a big chance he'll wake up anytime soon because she gave him a lot of sleeping medicine. But she was completely wrong because right then Allen opened his eye's and looked at Kanda and then he stood up out of the bed because he didn't feel like anything was wrong with him so he just walked out of the infirmary as the Nurse tried to stop him his innocence jumped in front of her hand and wouldn't let her touch him since it was surrounding all of his skeleton so he could move freely and so that it could heal properly in the exact way it should and also so that he won't be in any pain. Kanda himself couldn't believe that Allen was walking at all but then the nurse was about to explain why he could when Allen said he told his innocence to heal him and that this was probably its answer to his order. So Allen, Kanda , and Lavi walked back to Kanda's room and they fixed the bed up so it wasn't scattered all over the hallway. After Lavi helped them set the bed up and had left Kanda and Allen climbed on to the bed.

Kanda climbed on top of Allen a took his chin with his one hand and pulled if forward and they kissed. Kanda's Tung moved side to side making scissoring motion's inside Allen's mouth as his own Tung matched the movement's in Kanda's mouth. Kanda slowly removed Allen's shirt as they were kissing and then he suckled on Allen's right pink fleshy nipple. Then Kanda unzipped Allen's Jean's and he slide them off. Then Slowly sliding his hand in to Allen's gitch Kanda started rubbing up and down with his whole hand moving at the same speed as Allen's breathing. "Kandaaa…" Kanda was so turned on as his name was turned in to a sex sound as it excited Allen mouth. Kanda completely removed Allen's gitch and slide his hand around back sliding 1 finger in and then when it was lose another and so on until he though Allen was completely prepared.

Kanda slide his on length in to Allen's backend , "Kanda please don't mov…..e" As soon as Allen opened his mouth Kanda started to thrust in and out as hard as he possible could as there breathing synchronized Kanda leaned forward as Allen slide his hands over his neck and dug his finger nail's in to Kanda's back he leaned forward and they started to passionately make-out.

Kanda Rolled off of Allen and they were both breathing as hard as they possible could laying side by side hand in hand as they turned to face each other.

Kanda kissed Allen's forehead "I love you."

"I love you to."

Kanda looked deep in to Allen's eyes and said "Goodnight my love."

Allen looked at Kanda's lips and said "Goodnight."

Kanda laid with Allen cup style as they fell asleep together as there breathing remained in perfect synchronization.


End file.
